


Magic Knows Best

by ArthurianScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Song Of The Lioness
Genre: Character Study, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Harry Potter, Gen, I don't know how to title, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, My First Fanfic, No beta we die like mne, implied future Harry Potter/Lionel Hurst, murkybluematter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurianScribe/pseuds/ArthurianScribe
Summary: Lionel Hurst didn't fall in love with Harry Potter at first sight, but his magic did.Or, a brief overview of the way Leo thinks about Harry and her magic.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lionel Hurst
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Magic Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on Murkybluematter's Rigel Black Chronicles. If you haven't read her fics yet this probably won't make any sense. So, I recommend any Harry Potter or Song of the Lioness fans to go read her works, starting with the Pureblood Pretense.

Lionel Hurst did not fall in love with Harry Potter at first sight, but his magic did.

Had he ever said so aloud Rispah would have said that he was just trying to come up with a story that didn’t make him sound like a complete sap, and his father would have just said that magic didn’t work that way. But his mother? His mother would probably have given him that knowing smirk and that side-eyed look she’d taken to fixing him with any time he so much as mentioned Harry.

It made sense. His mother was one of the only people besides Harry he had ever met who seemed to understand their magic as a separate entity. A companion to be sure, but still something wild and occasionally mischievous. His mother had taught him to listen to his magic when she homeschooled him, and, while his magic wasn’t quite the lie detector hers was, he had learned that his magic was a better judge of character than he’d ever be.

It was rare that his magic seemed to form an opinion of someone that differed from the conclusion he came to on his own, but as he’d learned the hard way, it was never wrong.

So when he felt the way his magic perked up the first time he met Harry he knew to pay attention. And when the appraising feeling in his gut turned to something beyond warmth, something that felt like safety and home, he knew it was only a matter of time before this person became important to him even if he wasn’t sure why they’d be any different than the rest of his alley rats. 

That question was answered quickly even if it spawned a thousand more. He wondered sometimes how someone whom he knew was keeping such big secrets could be the person he trusted most. Perhaps it was because he knew her secrets were not as significant as she thought.

Sure, they were probably serious. Probably dangerous. Harry certainly made a point of telling him that they were, and he really did trust her judgment on that. If anything, her situation was probably even more precarious than she wanted him to believe, if her downplaying of her relationship with the Strigoi Shrouds was anything to go by.

What he meant really, was that while her secrets may have hidden many of the details of her life, she was unable to hide the things about who she was that really mattered. There was no hiding her passion and cleverness. There was no hiding the way she was unable to stop herself from trying to help and protect her friends. 

There was a quiet sort of compassion about her that she didn’t seem to recognize. No matter how many times she protested her selfishness, Leo was unable to believe she could truly be as selfish as she thought. Not many people would spend twelve hours and their only basilisk scale to brew an illegal potion for a child they had met only once just because they could, particularly when that someone was the Noble daughter of an Auror.

The rest of the world seemed oblivious sometimes of how special this girl was, and he was grateful for it. So few of her allies and loved ones were truly in a position to have her back when she needed it. He had sworn to himself to do everything in his power to support her where he could, but he could only hope she never needed it.

The more time he spent with Harry, the more precarious her situation seemed to be. She had too many masks and too many eyes on her and her cousin, and it was only a matter of time before someone saw or realized something they shouldn’t and brought things crashing down. 

He didn’t know how long she could hold out, and he didn’t know how bad the fallout would be when she stopped. Leo did know, however, that when that day came he’d be prepared to help in whatever way he could. This lass would be the death of him, but he could think of worse ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is the first fic I've ever published but I have wanted to write something for a while. I really needed the sense of accomplishment that comes from completing something today, so I just decided to knock this out real quick. I absolutely love the Rigel Black universe and am currently rereading the Ambiguous Artifice after the last update of the Futile Facade, so I figured this would be as good a fandom to start with. Comments and advice are appreciated but please be nice!


End file.
